


Come As You Are

by HPFangirl71



Category: 5 Seconds of Summer (Band)
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Angst with a Happy Ending, Awkward Boners, Blow Jobs, Bottom Luke, Boys Kissing, Cheating, Explicit Language, Explicit Sexual Content, Friends to Lovers, Girlfriend, Insecure Ashton, Internal Conflict, Lashton - Freeform, M/M, Scared Ashton, Top Ashton, first time gay sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-01
Updated: 2015-08-01
Packaged: 2018-04-12 10:27:26
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,615
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4475894
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HPFangirl71/pseuds/HPFangirl71
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Naked Luke keeps giving Ashton boners...</p>
            </blockquote>





	Come As You Are

**Author's Note:**

> I've never written Lashton before, this is for a friend who ships them together. 
> 
> The implied girlfriend is Bryanna but I didn't use her name cuz I love her and didn't wanna bash her especially because of the cheating in the story. Brashton is too cute and yes, I ship it!!
> 
> The title is a Nirvana song title because I couldn't think of anything else.
> 
> Story contains gay sex so PLEASE DONT FLAME!!
> 
> Also, this story in no way implies that Lashton is real or that either boy is gay in real life, its written just for fun!!
> 
> Its just a smutty oneshot but there may be a little plot snuck in and I'm not that happy with the ending but hope you enjoy it just the same!!

Ashton is on a happy, adrenaline filled high as he steps into the hotel room he's sharing with Luke. The show had been amazing! He still can't get over the fact that so many people are coming just to hear their music. Headlining a tour is so different from them being the opening act. Don't get him wrong, he'd loved touring with 1D but this, this was his dream. And now it was a reality.

The lounge area of the hotel suite appears to be abandoned as Ashton peels off his sweat drenched singlet. The cold air from the hotel's cooling system leaves his bare skin feeling refreshed. The only sign that Luke might be in the suite are his discarded clothes lying haphazardly across the sofa. Ashton picks up the filthy garments, heading toward the bedroom to deposit them where they belong.

As he passes the bathroom, he hears Luke's voice. He's singing loudly and barely on key. It's not unusual to hear any of them singing in the shower but it's what Lukey is singing that has Ashton chuckling aloud. Luke's singing Barbie Girl. Ashton's still laughing as he pulls out his phone to keek the moment. After he's done posting the short clip, he knocks on the door. The rap of his knuckles echos loudly against the wood and seems to startle Luke, as he abruptly stops singing.

"What do you want?" Comes a nervous shout from inside.

"You better not be flooding the room this time!" Ashton nags playfully.

"I'll clean it up!" Luke replies.

"Sure you will!" Ashton shouts back, then he heads into the bedroom.

Luke's side of the room is already a mess and they haven't even been here a complete 24 hours. Ashton throws the dirty clothes onto the floor near the rest of his bandmate's things. He shakes his head disapprovingly at the scattered clothing, comics, and video games. He can only imagine what the bathroom will look like once Luke's done with it. He quietly chastises himself for not getting into the hotel first. But Ashton can't bring himself to regret the extra time spent outside with fans, signing autographs and snapping selfies. Meeting them is one of his favorite parts of touring.

Ashton crosses the room to his own neatly organized bag. He grabs a clean t-shirt and a pair of boxers; even with the air conditioning it's still too hot to bother with sweats.He places the clothes onto the bed's edge and begins peeling off his jeans. They cling to his perspiring skin and take a few minutes to tug off. 

He's just getting them down over his ankles when he hears Luke enter the room from behind him. Quickly Ashton turns around only to find his bandmate standing there in nothing more than a hotel towel. It barely covers his middle and water glistens as it drips down his bare chest. Ashton feels a bit of heat rise within the pit of his stomach. And that now familiar feeling of awkwardness also engulfs him. 

Ashton will probably never get used to his band's candid displays of naked skin. Especially when it comes to Luke because seeing Luke naked sends Ashton confused signals. Most of the time, Luke is like a kid brother to him. Most of the time... Then there are those times when he isn't. Times like this...

"I'm hitting the shower." He mumbles as he quickly departs the room.

Entering the bathroom, he finds it a complete wreck. Luke's hair product and acne junk are strewn about the sink while every inch of both the counter and floor are drenched in water.

"Luke! What the hell!" Ashton screams.

Luke comes in, an apologetically embarrassed look upon his face. Ashton wants to stay angry with him but Luke still hasn't gotten dressed and that warm feeling Ashton got from seeing him naked, overwhelms him.

"Forget it, I'll clean it up." He grouches as Luke pulls some towels from a shelf and begins dabbing at the water soaked counter.

"No, I made the mess. I'll get it." Luke insists.

Ashton is fine with letting him help, that is until he turns from sopping up a puddle near the door, to find Luke bent over the inside of the shower cubicle. The towel thats wrapped around the younger boy's waist is riding upward, revealing most of Luke's bared thighs and stretching tightly across Luke's arse. Ashton gulps back a silent groan.

"Stop doing that!" He says in a scolding tone.

"Doing what?" Luke replies, confused. "I thought you wanted the mess cleaned up." 

Ashton looks at him, silent for a moment. I mean how do you tell one of your closest friends that seeing him naked gets you hot and bothered? How can he possibly explain the stiffy beginning to form inside his boxers? Ashton knows the way he's feeling is wrong. Luke's 2 years younger than him, Ashton's supposed to be the mature one here! Besides, Ashton's straight. He's always been attracted to girls, has always dated girls; he even has a girlfriend now, a very hot swimsuit model girlfriend to be exact. What the hell is he doing being attracted to his bandmate?

"I just feel so frustrated! I'm sorry, Luke! I don't know what's wrong with me!" Ashton blurts out.

"It's okay, Ash. It's okay to be mad over the mess. I should be more careful." Luke says softly, trying to calm Ashton down.

But then he reaches out to touch Ashton's shoulder and Ashton comes undone, he can't keep doing this, can't just keep pretending anymore! 

"It's not the mess, Luke! It's you!" He suddenly shouts.

"Me...?" Luke questions.

Ashton sees a mixture of emotions play out in Luke's blue eyes but mostly he sees the hurt and confusion. Out of all the boys, Luke is the most self conscious. He'd been a chubby kid and students at school had been mean about it. Luke had lost the weight but not that sense of not belonging, of not being wanted. And it showed in the way he needed everyone's approval and attention. He could take the playful, ridiculing jokes but say something in an even remotely serious sense and it sends him reeling. Ashton feels bad for doing that just now.

"I'm sorry, Luke. I didn't mean that. It's not you, its me. I just can't be around you right now!" 

And with that, Ashton leaves the room. In fact, he leaves the suite. Stopping only long enough to throw back on his dirty clothes. Once in the hallway, he has no idea where to go. He can't go to Cal and Mikey's room, they'd want to know what happened. What was he supposed to tell them? That he got a hard on over Luke being naked! How fucking humiliating would that be?

Instead, he opts for going downstairs. He's pretty sure he'd seen a bar in the hotel's restaurant. As he stands alone in the elevator, Ashton's thoughts turn toward Luke. How the hell is he going to explain this to him? He just walked out on one of his best mates without any kind of explanation. He can't explain to Luke what's going on when he doesn't even understand it himself! 

Ever since Luke's 18th birthday, Ashton's begun seeing him differently. He's begun feeling things he knows he shouldn't. And he's struggled hard to keep it a secret. In fact, when he'd been caught out during their Teen Choice acceptance speech last year, he'd been mortified! Standing next to Luke in that shower in nothing more than a towel had gotten Ashton hard and the fans had taken notice! Mikey had joked about how Luke had given him a boner but then the whole thing had been brushed off as a bit of fangirling drama and Ashton had never been more relieved. The past year he's hidden his mixed feelings, avoided awkward situations with Luke, and even begun a serious relationship. He's tried so hard to forget about Luke and how he makes him feel. But now, here he is facing it once again...

It's nearly an hour and a few drinks later, before Ashton makes his way back upstairs. The lights are out as he enters the lounge area. He tugs off his shoes and shirt while making his way to the bathroom. Passing the bedroom, he glances in to see Luke sprawled across one of the beds, presumably asleep. Ashton takes a brief moment to watch him, his breaths steady and quiet. He looks so peaceful, so young. And another wave of guilt washes over him as he takes in a deep breath and heads for the shower. 

Inside the loo, he finds that Luke's tidied up the water mess. Ashton's clean clothes are sitting in a pile with a fresh towel. There's a small piece of paper atop the pile and Ashton feels sick inside even before he reads the words upon it. "Whatever I did, I'm sorry." is scribbled down in Luke's messy scrawl and suddenly, Ashton's heart aches. How can he keep doing this? How long can he keep hiding his feelings away? Also, how can he let Luke think this is his fault? Ashton crinkles the paper up, throwing the tiny ball into the wastebasket. Then he steps into the shower and let's the warm water have a calming effect upon his frazzled nerves.

The shower feels good and Ashton is calmer as he dries off and gets dressed. When he enters the room, Luke's no longer asleep. Instead, he's looking at Ashton like he's waiting for him to say something but Ashton's not sure just what needs to be said to make this better. 

He can't bring anything to escape his lips but a nervous "Hey."

"Did you read my note?" Luke questions him.

Guilt washes over Ashton in a wave.

"Yeah. Look Luke, this isn't your fault. I'm sorry. You haven't done anything wrong."

Ashton plops himself down on the opposite bed and Luke turns to face him.

"Then why do you hate me?" He says in a broken whisper.

That sentence kills Ashton inside. He doesn't hate Luke. In fact he loves him, it's part of the problem. These feelings he keeps having are complicating their relationship. Not to mention the physical side effects that have him coming unhinged at inopportune times. He wants to tell the truth but he doesn't want Luke to be the one to hate him...

"Come on, Luke, how could you even think that?" Ashton asks, trying hard to keep his voice light hearted.

"Fine! So you don't hate me but there's definitely something going on here that I don't know about! Its like you can't stand to be near me anymore and I need to know why the fuck that is!"

Luke's lip is trembling and Ashton can read the conflicted emotions on his face. But what can he say? How can he make Luke understand without admitting to the truth?

"I wanna tell you...its just..."

Ashton wraps his arms around his legs, burying his head in his knees, scared to keep going. Afraid of losing one of his best friends because he can't keep his hormones in check. He feels the weight of Luke's body as he kneels beside him on the bed. His touch is warm when he places his hand on the back of Ashton's head to console him.

"Its okay Ash, you can tell me anything."

He looks up, hazel eyes meeting blue. Luke's so calm, while deep inside Ashton feels like he's losing it. 

"Not this, Luke. I can't tell you this." 

"Why not?" Luke whispers quietly.

"Because then you'll be the one hating me." Ashton replies.

Luke just smiles at him and wraps his arms around Ashton's shoulders. Its a comforting embrace and Ashton is instinctively hugging Luke back. Cuddling has always been a banding thing but usually Luke's the one needing cuddles not Ashton. He's the youngest of their group, the baby if you will, and Ashton's the oldest. Luke's always been the neediest of his bandmates so its weird to be comforted by him but Ashton feels so confused and lost right now. He clings tighter to Luke as tears fall unexpectedly down his face. He isn't sure how long they stay like that, it's an eternity of minutes as far as Ashton's concerned. He's scared to pull away but also afraid things might get awkward once again.

"Ash, what's wrong?" Luke whispers, there's worry in his voice as he traces the pads of his fingers across Ashton's tears.

"I told you, I can't tell you." Ashton insists, sniffling back the remaining tears.

"I can get Mikey or Cal..." Luke suggests.

"No! I can't tell them either!" Ashton whispers loudly at him as he backs up against the headboard.

"Come on, nothing can be that bad. I'm getting John." Luke says as he climbs off the bed and heads toward the door.

"Forget it, maybe this is your fault!" Ashton shouts, "If you'd just learn to keep your damn clothes on! If you'd stop running around half naked or clad in nothing more than a towel, this would all just go away!" Ashton yells out in a near panic.

Luke turns around, a confused look upon his face but that look quickly turns into a dawning of comprehension. Luke always was the smart one in this band. Suddenly, Ashton's scared of what he might have just revealed.

"Ashton is this about what happened in the TCA video last year?" 

Ashton isn't quite sure how to answer him. He's silent for awhile before finally deciding to tell the truth.

"Yeah, it is... that wasn't the first time and it hasn't been the last." Shamefully, he hides his face against his arm and waits for Luke to be disgusted.

All he says is "Okay" There's a heavy silence that fills the air and even after Ashton lifts his face, neither boy can look the other in the eyes. Ashton knows he was right to keep this a secret, because this will ruin them. Finally, Luke sits back down on the bed, facing Ashton but their eyes still don’t meet.

"Ash, does this mean... Are you... Do you wanna... Never mind..." Luke fumbles with his words and then falls silent.

Ashton looks up, "Go ahead, say it! I mean, hell...when has this band ever had a hard time being candid."

Luke still seems nervous but this time more determined.

"Well if you're getting boners over me, does that mean you wanna fuck me?"

Ashton can't help the surprised noise that comes from the back of his throat. Of all the things he'd expected Luke to say or ask about, this is the last thing Ashton had imagined. He isn't even sure how to answer him. Yeah he was popping woodies every time Luke got naked but did it really mean he wanted that from him? Who knew? Maybe it did.

"To be honest, I'm not sure...I might." He whispers low and ashamed.

Then he waits... Waits for Luke to lose it. Waits to hear what a freak he is, how they can't be friends anymore. Instead, Luke takes his hand and inches closer to him. Ashton can't understand why he isn't pulling away, why he keeps acting like everything's still okay.

"I'm so sorry, Luke!" He blurts out.

Luke let's out a nervous laugh and tells him there's nothing to be sorry about.

"Yeah, because everything's just fine! I'm sure this is what every straight guy wants to hear! That his supposed straight best friend wants to have sex with him. God, Luke, how can you be so calm about this?"

"I'm not straight."

Luke says those words so softly. Ashton almost misses hearing them. They're the last words he ever expected to come from Luke's mouth and he's dumbstruck by this revelation.

"But I thought..." He starts to speak but Luke cuts him off with a laugh.

"Yeah well, I thought the same about you!"

Suddenly, they're both laughing together and the uneasiness of earlier is fast disappearing. Ashton suddenly feels bold.

"Can I kiss you?" 

The words fall out of his mouth before he can stop them. But there's no time to regret them because Luke's already inching forward and their lips are barely centimeters apart. That first kiss is soft and sweet. It feels familiar and easy, like they've been doing this all along and really haven't they? Ashton's mind goes back to all those late night cuddles with Luke and this feels like more of that. Their first kiss is slow and deliberate, their mouths exploring the newness of it all.

The next thing Ashton knows, Luke's climbing into his lap and kissing him again, only desperate and needy. Luke kisses down Ashton's neck and he feels the scratch of Lukes stubble against his skin and finds he likes it. Ashton's hands reach down to grab at the hem of Luke's shirt, fingers tracing against his bare skin. Their hips grinding together as they continue kissing. 

It's not long before they're both shirtless and Ashton has Luke pinned beneath him, exploring every inch of naked flesh. Luke groans loudly and the sound goes straight to Ashton's cock. He's already half hard and knows they have to stop before they go too far. But Luke seems disappointed when he pulls away. 

"Ashton, please..." He begs.

"Lukey, baby...we have to stop." Ashton whispers those words quietly against Luke's ear as he kisses down his jaw, playfully biting Luke's bottom lip and grinding his hips sharply against Luke's thigh.

"Don't wanna stop." Luke whines.

Luke begins groping Ashton through the thin material of his boxers as he kisses him again. 

"Want you to fuck me." Luke whispers, voice rough with need. "Tell me you don't want it too." 

Ashton's unsure. He's so fucking hard and Luke feels so good but he's never had sex with a guy and he'd be lying if he said it wasn't a scary prospect. He rolls over onto his back and let's out a long sigh. 

"Have you done this before?" He asks Luke.

"A few times." Luke admits.

Ashton feels a stab of annoyance at that answer. He has no right to feel jealous but it doesn't stop him. He doesn't want to think about Luke and other guys. Luke's always seemed so innocent. 

"You really wanna do this, with me?" Ashton's stalling for time, trying to get up the courage to say yes.

In answer, Luke just reaches for the waistband of Ashton's boxers. Ashton does nothing to stop him as he pulls them down. Luke seems pleased when he sees Ashton's cock. Ashton's always been told he's pretty endowed and that fact's never made him happier than right now. Luke wraps his fist around Ashton's cock, his tongue flicking tiny licks across the tip in a teasing manner.

"Fuck...Luke!" Ashton cries out.

Luke chuckles low in his throat before taking Ashton fully into his mouth. Ashton can't help but moan as Luke's mouth bobs up and down on his cock. Its wet and warm, not that different from letting a girl suck him off except Luke's a lot better at it than any girl Ashton's ever been with. Luke takes him in deep and doesn't complain as Ashton fucks his throat; low, shallow thrusts that have Ashton pressed to the edge.

Ashton's the one who has to stop Luke before he blows his load down the younger boy's throat. He doesn't want this to be one-sided, if they’re really going to do this then he wants to make Luke feel good too. 

"I've got a condom but no lube." He confesses.

"Should be some in my bag." Luke says as he points toward the mess.

Ashton gets up, slipping the boxers from his ankles where they'd been dangling. He grabs a condom from his bag and then dives into Luke's things looking for the lube. It takes him a few minutes but finally he finds it. When he gets back to the bed, he finds Luke completely naked and fucking hell, if that boy isn't the most beautiful sight ever! Ashton's nervous as he hands the lube over to Luke. Luke seems more confident as he uncaps it and squeezes a large amount onto his fingers. 

It leaves Ashton breathless as Luke reaches down to press the first digit inside himself. Ashton watches as Luke's long finger sinks deep inside that hole. It's the hottest thing he's ever seen and he wants more, so much more. Before long, Luke adds a second finger and Ashton can't help himself. He plants soft kisses up the inside of Luke's thighs before licking a stripe up his long beautiful prick. Ashton's never tasted a cock before but he's more than willing to experiment here. Luke's fingers are working at a furious pace and it's turning Ashton on so bad. He takes the tip of Luke's cock in his mouth and gives it an experimental suck. Luke let's out a low groan and whimpers, "more". Ashton can't help but be pleased with himself as he sucks harder, letting Luke's cock slide an inch or two further into his mouth. After barely a minute, Luke stops fingering himself to concentrate on the feel of Ashton sucking his dick.

"God, Ash...feels fucking good." Luke groans out.

Ashton can't answer him because his mouth is still full of Luke's cock. Ashton has to admit, he likes the taste, even the bit of bitterness that comes from Luke's precome. He wants to keep sucking but Luke's pushing him away, mumbling about how badly he needs Ashton to fuck him. Ashton's still nervous as he slides the condom onto his dick.

"Luke, I'm scared. I've never done this before." Ashton says, voice thick with need.

"You never sucked cock before either and you're damn good at that!" Luke reassures him.

Ashton feels slightly calmer as he lines the tip of his dick up against Luke's hole. But he's still scared as he presses forward. His prick pushes inside of Luke and he's startled by how good it feels. He takes a moment to steady himself and then fucks Luke with shallow controlled thrusts but it doesn't seem to be enough. 

"Please, Ash...don't be scared. Just fuck me hard. Trust me, I can take it." 

And so Ashton does what Luke demands. Fucking him harder, each thrust powerful and steady like how he plays his drums. Luke's panting and moaning as he matches every stroke. Ashton leans forward to kiss Luke's lips, his thrusts becoming erratic as he nears the edge. He's trying to hold on, his grip bruising upon Luke's hips. Ashton fucks him harder and Luke cries out. A loud sound that almost has Ashton thinking he's hurt, if not for that happy blissed out look upon Luke's face. He tries repeatedly to hit that invisible spot in Luke and soon has him wailing from pleasure. Luke clings to him; nails digging into his biceps, legs wrapped tight around his waist, as they finish fucking. The sound of their pleasure echoes in the quiet of the room as they both come at the same time. Luke's release is warm and sticky between them, coating their stomachs just as Ashton fills the condom inside Luke. Ashton feels boneless lying against Luke’s chest, as they both take a minute to just revel in the impact of this moment.

"Fucking hell, Luke...felt so good baby." Ashton whispers quietly against Luke's ear before kissing him, soft and gentle upon the lips, Luke's fingers pulling at Ashton's curls.

Ashton's all smiles as he pulls out, throws away the condom and goes to get a wet flannel. When he comes back to the bed, there's this weird, unsettled look upon Luke's face though he's quick to try to hide it.

"Babe, what's wrong?" Ashton asks quietly.

Luke doesn't answer, just gets that wistful look across his face again. Ashton climbs into the bed, wrapping an arm around Luke's waist to spoon him from behind.

"Did I do something wrong?" Ashton questions. "I told you I've never done this before. If I was too rough or something, I wanna know."

"Its not that. You were pretty incredible for a first timer." Luke assures him.

"Then tell me what's wrong." Ashton presses.

"Maybe it was too good." Luke says with a half hearted chuckle.

"Come on, Luke, how can anything be too good?"

"Because it made me want more..."

Luke's tone is sad and he buries his face in a hotel pillow.

"Well who says we can't have more?" Ashton queries.

Luke turns his head, staring him in the eyes.

"What about your girlfriend?"

Ashton gulps down the guilt and shame. He hadn't even thought about her, not one bit and it's disturbing. It just shows how gone he is over Luke. He sits up against the headboard and Luke does the same. The mood is suddenly very serious and Ashton knows he has some explaining to do.

"Look, what happened between us tonite happened so suddenly that I didn't have time to think about that. I'm sorry, Luke. I shouldn't have put you in that kind of situation." 

"Its okay, Ash. I get it, this was nothing more than a one off, a bit of experimenting on your part. I should have seen it coming."

Luke starts to get out of the bed but Ashton grabs his wrist to stop him.

"That's not what I meant, Luke. I should have waited is all. Should have broken things off with her first before jumping into bed with you but I've wanted you for so long.... I just wasn't thinking straight. Please forgive me." 

Luke bends down and kisses him, a hard and messy kiss that says so much to Ashton. For some reason, Luke seems to trust him. Maybe it's that big brother/little brother vibe kicking in again. Or maybe it's something more...

"So what's next?" Luke asks as Ashton pulls him close.

"To be perfectly fair, we can't do this again."

Luke fidgets next to him, obviously nervous about what he’ll say next. Ashton can tell by his eyes that he's expecting the worst.

"At least not until I've broken things off with my girlfriend." Ashton continues. "And it has to be in person, she deserves that much from me. I've already done her wrong tonight, I won't do it again."

Luke smiles brightly before leaning in to kiss him softly on the cheek.

"Okay, that's fair. But after that....?" 

"After that, I'm going to fuck you in every single hotel, tour bus, and venue we come across." Ashton proclaims loudly with a huge smile crossing his face.

"So will we be like a real couple?"

Ashton looks at Luke, fondness brightening his eyes.

"I want that. Do you want that too?"

“Yes, more than anything!”

Ashton’s relieved by Luke’s answer. He pushes Luke down onto the bed, kissing him hard. This was what Ashton had really wanted. Maybe he’d known that all along but was just too afraid to admit it. It hadn’t really been about sex or hardons, it’d been about how happy and complete Luke made him feel on the inside. 

“I love you, Lukey.” Ashton bravely whispers into Luke’s ear and he’s thrilled when Luke replies with an “I love you too.”.

Ashton couldn’t be happier, not if he went on several tours, because nothing in this whole world could ever make him feel the way Luke does. This...this right here is what he calls living the dream.


End file.
